Not Just 'Buddies'
by LassieloftheWoodlandRealm
Summary: Robin is upset and doesn't show up at MacLaren's. Established Barney and Robin. Set in the futureish. I know, sucky summary but it's a decent story. My first HIMYM! rating for language and for safety.


**A/N: Hey so this is my first HIMYM fanfiction. Please let me know what you think (even if is sucks) cause i could really use the feedback. I also know that Ted is a little out of character but hey it fit :) Disclaimer: I do not own how i met your mother or any of the characters... now matter how much i wish i did... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It's a Saturday night. Any other Saturday she'd be at MacLaren's drinking a scotch and soda with her friends. This wasn't any other Saturday and she highly doubted a Saturday like that would ever exist again. She could picture it all now, Marshal and Lily sitting on one side doing their 'most adorable couple in the world' thing, Barney randomly sitting down at the table and then getting back up to hit on the 'awesomely hot blonde' at the end of the bar and swears the he was going to the have a 'legend, wait for it… -ary' night with later just to put on a show for the others, and the Ted acting perfectly normal as if he hadn't of done anything wrong all day…<p>

"Fuck you, Ted," she muttered again before wiping her eyes and turning back to her computer.

* * *

><p>"I sense a disruption in the awesome force," Barney said as his face went blank.<p>

"Barney, what are you talking about?" Lily asked confused.

"Has anyone seen Robin lately?" Barney looked around at each of his friends. Lily and Marshal both shook their heads. Ted looked away from him and said, "I guess she just didn't feel like coming out tonight."

'Liar' Barney thought as he got up and left the table. He went immediately to Ted and Robin's shared apartment and knocked. Upon receiving no answer, he knocked again and shouted, "Open up, Robin. I know you're in there."

As he started knocking again she opened it.

"What do you want Barney," defeated by emotions, she leans against the doorframe and looks half dead.

"You look like hell Scherbatsky," he responded and she gave a slight smile. "Can I come in?"

"I guess," she turns around and plops herself back on the couch where she had left her computer. She had been using anything as a distraction to what had happened earlier. Currently she was listening to one of her old songs and deleting old emails. "Not very exciting," she shrugged as he sat down next to her.

"What did Ted do to you?"

"Barney what are you talking about?" She was confused, not by the question but she had no idea how he could have found out unless Ted told him. Not able to shake off his relentless glare she sighed, "Ted told you didn't he?"

"No," He admitted. "When I asked where you were he made an excuse for you without looking at any of us. I know him well enough to know that something happened." He got a small 'oh' as a response but not what he wanted. "What happened, Robin?"

"Barney I… I just really don't want to talk about it right now, alright?" The look she gave him was pitiful. Her eyes were obviously holding in tears and were actually pleading with him to not ask anymore. He didn't. "I… I just don't know what to do. I can't be near Ted right now and don't know if I want to see him ever again. But, sucks for me because I fucking live with him."

Instead of making some joke about her choice of words, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. On an impulse he suggested, "Move in with me."

"What?"

"Robin, we've been dating for, what, three months now, and we were best friends before that. Move in with me, tonight. You'll be away from Ted and with me," He looked at her blank face and sighed, "Or not."

"No, I actually think that's a great idea," She leaned up and lightly kissed him. "Just one problem: how do we get my stuff out of here?"

"That can be easily arranged," he smiled as he got off of the couch. "Start packing, really fast. It doesn't have to be in boxes or anything. Just make piles and we can put it on the truck."

Robin smiled as she got up and he made a phone call. Within the hour, a moving van and movers were in front of the building and helping Barney and Robin move stuff into the truck. They took everything that belonged to Robin except the blue French horn which she left in the middle of Ted's bed.

* * *

><p>By the time Ted got home, Barney and Robin were long gone.<p>

"Robin," Ted called into the apartment. "Hey we need to talk." When he didn't get an answer, he went into her room to see if she was there. When he first saw the room he had thought they had been robbed. He raced into his room and he saw it. The blue French horn was lying in the middle of the bed. She was gone. He raced out of the apartment and towards Barney's.

"There, now you're all settled in," Barney said as he plopped himself down on her bed which was currently in the middle of his living room. "Well, minus the fact that we have nowhere for the furniture to go at the moment you're all settled in."

"I don't know," Robin replied as she lay down next to Barney on the bed. "I think I like my bed here." She smiled seductively at him and he took the hint. Just as things were about to get started, there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it," Barney sighed as he got up to answer the door. "Ted what the hell…"

"Barney I have to talk to Robin," Ted explained quite out of breath because he had ran the whole twenty blacks to Barney's apartment. "Let me in, please."

"Ted she doesn't want to see you go home," Barney replied.

"Now wait a minute, Barney," Robin interrupted as she stepped in front of him so she was now facing Ted. "Ted I actually did want to see you."

"Great because I have to tell you," he was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"Fuck you Ted Mosby," She said in quite a calm voice before slamming the door in his face.

"Wow Robin that was," Barney trailed off as he watched Robin go back and sit on the bed with a glazed over look on her face.

"Barney, what the hell did I just do?"

"You just told off the guy that made you cry," He said as he sat down next to her. "And I swear that I would have done the same thing. Anyone that makes Robin Scherbatsky feel less awesome then she is will receive the wrath of both you and me."

She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Barney."

"No problem. But what, may I ask, did Ted do that hurt you this much?"

And she told him what had happened...

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Robin shouted at Ted five hours earlier.<p>

"You've changed Robin. The Robin I met seven years ago never would have dated Barney, let alone date him twice," Ted shouted back.

"What is your problem with this? It's not like it's hurting anyone," Robin shouted in disbelief. Mostly because she had no idea how Ted had found out.

"Face it, Robin. This isn't going to last more than two weeks. You're just going to become another one of his fuck buddies," He shook his head as he left the apartment to go to MacLaren's…

* * *

><p>"That rat bastard," Barney whispered as he awkwardly hugged Robins around her shoulders. "He knew we were dating, but didn't know it had been three months now?"<p>

"I guess not. I just hate what he said," Robin sat up and looked at him. "I'm not just another one of your, as he put, 'fuck buddies', am I?"

"Robin," he sighed as he looked at the hurt in her eyes, "How could you think that? I've pinned for you for over two years now, I asked you to move in with me, I love you."

"I love you too, Barney," she replied as they laid back down on her bed.


End file.
